


Peggy Carter and the Three Sham Weddings (plus one more)

by SilverMyfanwy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romance, Shotgun Wedding, Weddings, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMyfanwy/pseuds/SilverMyfanwy
Summary: Steve and Bucky came tumbling into her office, bumping shoulders and smiling gleefully. Peggy looked up from her paperwork, eyebrows raised. “I take it your mission went well?”Steve and Bucky exchanged a look, still smiling, and Bucky shut the door firmly.Steve took a deep breath and grabbed Bucky’s hand. “We got married!”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 23





	Peggy Carter and the Three Sham Weddings (plus one more)

**Author's Note:**

> Only warning is for mild drunkenness.  
> I'm silvermyfanwy on Tumblr, come say hi!

Steve and Bucky came tumbling into her office, bumping shoulders and smiling gleefully. Peggy looked up from her paperwork, eyebrows raised. “I take it your mission went well?”

Steve and Bucky exchanged a look, still smiling, and Bucky shut the door firmly.

“You tell her.” he told Steve.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Steve took a deep breath and grabbed Bucky’s hand. “We got married!”

Peggy froze. “You what?”

“We got married!” Steve said.

“How on earth did you manage that?” she asked incredulously. Her eyes lit up. “Oh please, tell me one of you wore a dress.”

“There was a priest. He was offering to marry people in return for food-”

Peggy furrowed her eyebrows. “That doesn’t sound very priestly.”

“Neither is marrying two men in exchange for a bottle of rum.” Steve said.

Bucky pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and placed it on the desk in front of Peggy. She unfolded it and smiled at the sight of their marriage certificate with their true names on it. “Congratulations. I’ll give you the key and you can have my room for the night.”

Something in her tone of voice must have given her true feelings away because both Steve and Bucky faltered.

“Peggy, is everything okay?” Bucky asked cautiously.

Peggy took a deep breath and bit the bullet. “If you two are married now, where do I fit into all of this?”

“Nothing’s changed!” Steve said quickly. “No, of course nothing’s changed, we still want to be together, all three of us, if you’ll still have us, we just figured that we probably wouldn’t get another chance to get married, so we took it.”

“Oh.” Peggy breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh. Okay. I- I thought you might have-”

Bucky cut her off with a kiss. “Never.”

-

“Margaret Carter,” Bucky began, and Peggy slapped him.

“Peggy Cater, I think I’ve had too much to drink and I’d like you to be my wife.”

“Same here.” Peggy said. “But husband, not wife.”

They walked past a chapel.

“Wanna get married?” Peggy asked.

Bucky was less drunk than he thought. He said yes anyway.

They walked into the church, hand in hand and giggling rather more soberly than either of them was willing to let on.

The priest at the altar looked up when they walked in. “Peux-je vous aider?”

“Oui, s’il vous plait.” Peggy said. “Nous voulons devenir mairie.”

“D’accord.” the priest said. It seemed to be a sight he was used to. “Comment vous-appellez?”

Ten minutes later, they were married.

They walked out of the church and into the dark.

“That was very illegal.” Peggy said dryly.

“Didn’t hear you complaining.”

“We’ll just have to make sure that no one ever sees both certificates.”

“I never thought I’d get married in a church.” Bucky said suddenly. “Not after the war began, anyway.”

“Me neither.”

They walked past an empty alleyway and Peggy looked at Bucky hopefully. “Marry in church, consummate in there?”

“Second best idea you’ve had all night.”

-

One of the brass walked in on Steve and Peggy necking in a broom cupboard and immediately marched them to Colonel Phillip’s office. He didn’t tell them why, so they sent several anxious minutes fearing reprimand before they were greeted with wide smiles and talks of a press opportunity.

“It will be brilliant! Captain America marries British- well, we can’t tell everyone your real job so we’ll pretend you’re a nurse instead.” Colonel Phillips said, beaming from ear to ear. “We’ll have the wedding in London-”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Steve held a hand up. “Marries? Wedding? You want us to what?”

“You two are going to get married.” Phillips said patiently. In London. Lots of press, we’ll get it in all the papers and on the wireless; boost morale, strengthen links between us and her lot, loads of propaganda posters, ‘Maybe you’ll find love in the trenches, Captain America did’, stuff like that.”

“Do we get any say in this?” Peggy asked.

Colonel Phillips was silent.

“Can we have three minutes to think about this?” Steve asked. “Please? Three minutes.”

Colonel Phillips thought for a moment. “Fine.” he got up with a huff and left the room.

Steve and Peggy turned to face each other. “What do we do?” Steve asked.

Peggy pursed her lips. “You and Bucky are already married, I’m already married to Bucky, no one knows, we could d this. If- if we want to get married, this might be the best way of doing it. Plus the army will pay for all of it.” she paused, then asked in a rather small voice, “Do you want to get married?”

Steve took her hand and squeezed it. “Peggy Carter, if you’ll have me, then yes I do.”

Their wedding had 30 attendants, military officials, the Howlies, journalists, and, of course, Bucky, who they let into their hotel room for the night as soon as possible.

(“I mean, if we’re gonna get blue collared when we get caught, we might as well go whole hog.”)

-

Steve, Peggy and Bucky had been sent on some dull mission that meant they found themselves walking through a canyon somewhere between France and Spain in the middle of the night with no idea where they were.

The sky was dark, studded with gleaming white stars dotted amongst marble grey, blue and black. There was a half-moon and a slight breeze, and it was the kind of night where try as you may, you couldn’t possibly be tired.

“Marry me.” Steve said quietly, hands in pockets.

“We both already have.” Peggy said, confused.

“I know, but I want us to get married all together. As all three of us, not getting married separately three different times.” Steve explained.

“That mostly makes sense.” Bucky said.

“Thanks.” Steve said dryly.

“It does make sense.” Peggy said. “I think we should do it.”

“How’s this gonna work?” Bucky asked.

Steve shrugged. “We just say the stuff we want to say?”

“Alright. Who’s starting.”

“I will.” Peggy said. She was quiet for a moment. “You two are the most beautiful, wonderful men I have ever met. You are brave and righteous and good. I didn’t think I would ever get married because I didn’t think I would ever want to, but there are no other people on this planet I would rather commit my soul to than you. So, I, Peggy Carter, swear on my last pair of decent stockings that I will stick by you no matter what, even though I’ve already promised that twice already.”

“My turn.” Steve said. “I’ve wanted to marry you, Bucky, since I found out what marriage was. It broke my heart when I found out I couldn’t marry you, and then I met Peggy and my heart got fixed not long after. Bucky, you are the only person who’s stuck by me forever so far, you are gorgeous and charming and blunt and everything I could ever want in a man. I didn’t think I’d ever marry, either, but here I am doing it for the third time. Peggy, I…” Steve seemed lost for words and both Bucky and Peggy snickered. “You are everything Bucky is. Except maybe you got a little more brain in you-”

“Oi!”

“- and when you’re mouthing off it don’t sound as bad coz of your accent. I've been in love with you since you punched that doormat in the face and-” Steve's voice broke. “Through thick and thin and angry English army bosses and angry American army bosses. I’m with you too.”

Bucky chuckled quietly. “I never figured you’d get married either, Steve. I should known that the only way you would would be waving a finger at the government and what everyone thinks of you. I’ve stuck with you so far and I will stick with you whatever happens. The same for you, Peggy. You kept him alive when I wasn't around to do it myself and you are…. Truly formidable. I wasn’t gonna marry so I could look after Steve and now I've met a woman I want to marry who’ll marry Steve too. Here’s to both of us keeping him in line.”

“May the heavens help us all.” Peggy drawled and they burst out laughing.


End file.
